villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Heather (Total Drama)
Heather is an Asian-Canadian character in Total Drama and a recurring contestant in the series. She serves as the main antagonist of Total Drama Island, an anti-hero in Total Drama Action, the main protagonist in Total Drama World Tour, a minor antagonist in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, and a supporting antagonist in Total Drama: All-Stars. She was voiced by Rachel Wilson. Biography In Total Drama Island In the second episode of Total Drama Island, she is seen starting an alliance with Beth and Lindsay to help her get through the competition. She became Leshawna's rival following an altercation during the first challenge of the season, and also Gwen's rival when she read her diary out loud to everyone at the camp. To avoid certain elimination herself because of her action, through her alliance and manipulative skills she convinced several people to vote off Justin instead. Throughout the competition she causes several people to be eliminated through manipulating others, and on multiple occasions is saved by gaining "invincibility" when she otherwise would have been voted off by everyone. Later, she even kisses Gwen's love interest Trent in front of her while having invincibility for that episode, making everyone (who would otherwise have voted off to punish her for her treacherous deed) vote him off instead. She even betrays her friend Lindsay causing her to lose in a bike race, to get voted off and admits she was using her and was never her friend. Enraged, Lindsay curses and gives her the middle finger gesture. She ends up making it all the way to the final three, where she is painfully and humiliatingly eliminated on a technicality after having her head shaved, also avenging the contestants eliminations she caused. In the next and final episode she wears a wig and tries to do everything she can to help Owen win and make Gwen lose. Eventually, this makes Leshawna so angry that she shoves and locks in an outhouse filled with Owen's poop. In the following hour-long special which allowed the series to continue with the same set of characters through a blatant Deus Ex Machina, Heather again tries to form an alliance in the free-for-all search for one million dollars, but finds herself hated or ignored by everyone except Harold (who earlier in the series had inadvertently caught sight of 's naked breasts in a freak accident that led to him being eliminated in that same episode). Later however she betrays Harold by flying away with the million dollars on a hang-glider he made...which immediately falls apart leaving to plummet from the cliff getting her head stuck in a Beaver dam. Later still Harold finds a sobbing, bald and bruised sitting by the river and offers to help her again (for a 60/40 split). During their conversation, Harold stated that her attitude may have been due to being fat and pimply as a teen (an allegation that caused to get defensive) Eventually they are chased into the lake by Leshawna, shortly before the money case is eaten by an alligator and a shark, causing the Chris McLean to declare a 14-way tie between everyone in the water and forcing them to compete for the million again in a full second season. In Total Drama Action In the second season, Total Drama Action, Heather remains hated and distrusted by the rest of the cast, and serves as an anti-hero. In the second episode of the season her wig is destroyed, leaving her completely bald for most of the competition. Her ability to play the game as effectively as in the first season has been diminished, with very few options for allies. She benefits from being on a team that seldom lost immunity challenges, the only times being vulnerable prior to her elimination Geoff, Bridgette, and Gwen had dug their own grave through their annoying or suspicious behavior on this season. She is eliminated in episode 15 after her team loses a sports-themed challenge. In Total Drama World Tour In the third season, Total Drama World Tour, Heather once again becomes a main character, and is also the main protagonist throughout the season. Her hair has now partially grown back. She continues to be hated as much as ever by the rest of the cast for her actions in Season 1. She is a member of "Team Amazon" along with her rival Gwen, the girl-obsessed geek Cody, Cody's insane groupie Sierra (who Cody likes being away from), and Courtney, who had been the main antagonist of Action much like was in Island, but did not join the cast until episode 13, shortly before was eliminated. One of the main subplots of the season involves her rivalry and love attraction with a new contestant named Alejandro, who seduces several other female contestants causing their eliminations and is at least partially responsible for more than two-thirds of all eliminations in the season, which makes him the main antagonist of TDWT. At one point, Heather tries to warn Leshawna of Alejandro, who Leshawna had become infatuated with, but Leshawna doesn't believe her repeated warnings and, believing is trying to mess with her, physically beats and knocks out one of her permanent teeth (she later gets a gold tooth). This directly causes Leshawna's elimination. Midway through the season, Duncan (who is Courtney's longtime boyfriend and whom Gwen had had an obvious crush on for some time) puts the moves on Gwen and kisses her. When Courtney discovers this, she overreacts to the point that she goes completely insane, violently breaks up with Duncan without trying whatsoever to salvage their relationship, kicks him in the groin while he tries to apologize, and becomes more actively hostile and sadistic towards Gwen, who she had previously been on friendly terms with, than even had ever been, to the point that she sings a musical number called "Boyfriend Kisser" about how much she hates her, which features stylized images of Gwen being violently killed. Heather draws the line when she realizes that Courtney is actively trying to make Team Amazon lose just to get Gwen eliminated, and when the team loses in the following episode she agrees to side with Gwen and vote off Courtney. Unfortunately, a confused Cody accidentally votes for Sierra instead of Courtney due to being mauled by a dingo, and the elimination comes down to a tiebreaker... which is rigged by Chris against Gwen, who loses and falls off the airplane. After Courtney is finally voted out three episodes later, the conflict between her and Alejandro becomes the main focus of the plot for the remainder of the season. For a start, the two end up voting off Duncan, which caused his elimination, and in the next episode, she won immunity and took Alejandro with him to first class. At one point though, Alejandro doctors an image to make it appear that she was sleeping with Cody, making Sierra hate her, which is exacerbated by repeatedly denying having any attraction to Cody. Eventually Cody, who Sierra is also mad at, realizes the photo is shopped, ensuring Sierra's vote against Alejandro at that night's ceremony. Meanwhile, Heather is crushed by a falling rock and trapped in the hole she was digging during the challenge, and Alejandro sings a song called "This is How We Will End It" (Note that the gimmick of the third season is that the contestants are forced to perform an impromptu musical number in every episode) about how he is going to leave her there and defeat her just like all the other girls, but convinces him that this is too anticlimactic a way for their rivalry to end, and he saves her on the condition that she promises not to vote for him. At the elimination ceremony that night, Heather votes for Alejandro anyway, which along with Sierra's vote eliminates him fair and square until Sierra accidentally blows up Chris' plane, which makes him so angry that he goes completely against the rules of the competition and automatically eliminates Sierra (who had won the challenge and had invincibility!) instead of Alejandro. The following day, Alejandro sees that voted for him in Chris' notebook, and promises her that he will defeat her. The penultimate challenge, a free-for-all race to Hawaii, ends in a tie and during the finale Cody and Alejandro have a tiebreaker to see who will compete against for the million. Believing the final winner will be determined by a vote of the cast, as it was last season, distracts Cody causing him to be knocked into shark-infested waters by Alejandro. The final challenge is a race to the top of an active volcano where the winner drops a pineapple mannequin representing their opponent into the lava crater. Alejandro beats to the top where she laments her defeat and loss of potential love with him. This leads to a romantic moment where Alejandro forces a kiss on , only for her to knee him in the groins and toss him off the volcano. In the Canadian ending, she accidentally throws his mannequin in the lava and loses Total Drama World Tour to Alejandro. is last seen swimming away from the island with the other ex-contestants. In both the American and Australian endings, she did the same thing but threw her mannequin to the lava, thus winning TDWT. Then she got into the fight with Ezekiel for the $1,000,000 and Zeke gets the million but falls in the lava. she is last seen as she tries to swim away from an asteroid that might hit her or not in her ending. In Total Drama: Revenge of the Island She is seen in a yacht with the other former contestants in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island in the arms of the cyborg Alejandro. As the main antagonist of episode 10, she goes back to her villainous ways of Season One while trying to take the million dollars as the million she earned was stolen by Ezekiel, implying that only pretended to redeem herself in World Tour. The zeppelin crashes into Cameron and falls into water, She was right in front of Cameron and was not seen coming out of the water, however she survived as she returned in next season. In Total Drama: All Stars Heather returns as a contestant in Total Drama: All Stars where she is placed on the Villainous Vultures team in the first episode "Heroes vs. ". During this episode, She is quickly annoyed by the robot that seems to like her. Eventually, during the diving challenge, the robot gets knocked into the water pleasing . However, the robot is revealed to be Alejandro much to her shock and horror who then wins the Vultures a night in the suite. During the elimination ceremony, she and the other Vultures watch as the Heroic Hamsters has to eliminate one of their teammates which turns out to be Lindsay. In the second episode "Evil Dread," Heather confronts Alejandro not believing his legs are still asleep. They argue for a brief moment saying how they didn't text each other and Alejandro said he couldn't because he was trapped in a robot suit. During the next challenge to find 3D puzzle pieces and build them, gets into an argument with Jo about leadership. eventually finds the first piece but drops it on Jo's foot. An angry Jo knocks her into a trench filled with crabs. Later, she then notices Alejandro's legs move but it was revealed that a crab was under them. The crab then pinches his foot and Jo points it out to him. then she admits she feels bad for thinking Alejandro faked his leg being asleep but, secretly, Alejandro's legs are doing better. Soon, she and the rest of the Vultures lose the challenge due to Lightning not counting correctly and votes him off. In "Saving Private Leechball," Heather and Jo once again argued over the leadership role in the loser cabin, but was interrupted by Gwen, who told them to be quiet. The following morning,She tries to manipulate Gwen, with Jo and Alejandro following. During the challenge, she was mad at Jo for firing the cannon at Scott, but was then eliminated by Mike soon after. Ultimately, the Vultures lost the challenge and at the elimination ceremony, she was in the bottom two with Jo, but was saved when the team voted Jo off. She was last seen watching Jo getting flushed off the island. In the episode "Food Fright," Heather is deemed team captain by Alejandro which she accepts happily. She chooses the order of contestants to participate in the challenge with Courtney and Scott disagreeing about her position of authority. Courtney attempts to create an alliance with to vote off Gwen, which she seemingly agreed to, but really had her fingers crossed. She is the last to compete in the challenge for her team, but was exempt from eating the pancakes and switched with Alejandro after Sam did so with Zoey. She threats Alejandro with elimination if he fails to win for the team. After they seemingly lose the competition and await the elimination ceremony, she and Alejandro both declare the other to be the one eliminated. However, the Villainous Vultures are deemed the actual winners after Chris reveals that Sam had cheated in the challenge, thus saving her from elimination. In "Moon Madness," during the rare blue Harvest Moon event, it appears that Heather is affected by it and starts acting nice freaking out everyone else especially Alejandro. However, it was later revealed that was fooling Alejandro to see if he still cared about her. She and the rest of the Villainous Vultures secured victory by reaching the finish line first. In "No One Eggspects the Spanish Opposition,"Heather and Alejandro's conflict reaches somewhat of a boiling point. attempts to fool her teammates into voting off Alejandro (most likely knowing he will try to do the same back to her). During the challenge, found an egg that contain the McLean Head for immunity and hides it behind some rocks not knowing that Alejandro was watching her the entire time. After the challenge was won by the Heroic Hamsters, went back to get the McLean Head. However, she finds that it isn't there and accuses Chris for taking it due to the many cameras around. At the elimination ceremony, was excited to hear the Alejandro was leaving but he then revealed to her that he has the McLean Head and is safe from elimination. By default by Alejandro's vote, is flushed instead leaving her extremely angry. She appears yet again in the finale, shown to have developed feelings for Alejandro. She is one of the only contestants to do so, the others being Alejandro, Gwen, and Cameron. She was about to be thrown into a vat of toxic waste by Mal, but got saved. After having Chris make a new rule saying that anyone of Zoey, Mike, Gwen, , Cameron, or Alejandro can win the million dollars, she and Alejandro become the secondary antagonists of this episode, stopping Gwen and Cameron from helping Zoey and Mike. After the island sinks she is mad about being cheated out the million dollars once again but Alejandro reassures her that they have each other but before she can continue Fang appears and chases her and Alejandro in a similar fashion to what he did to Scott. Personality Heather was Total Drama's first villain. Famously manipulative, Heather knows what she wants and exactly how to get it. Her strategic smarts have proven effective, eliminating a record amount of contestants. She competes with her sights solely on the prize money and not on making friends, using others at her advantage and only being kind when she may ultimately be benefited. This makes it difficult to differentiate her classic mean girl ways from genuine heartfelt moments. Such an example is in Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island, when a tearful Heather tells Harold that she doesn't like "being mean all the time" and it's not fun "being the one everyone hates". Hawaiian Punch, in which she becomes ecstatic at the thought of being the "good guy", confirms that there is at least some truth to her lament. However, even romance is not enough to tame Heather's desire for victory as shown with her relationship with Alejandro. Gallery Heather.png Heather.jpg|Heather in Total Drama Island. Heather breakdown.png|Heather screams loudly after she had her hair shaved off. IMG 0441-1-.PNG|Heather with her hair shaved off. DuncanxHeather.jpg|Duncan and Heather Kiss! Heather and her team firing their weapons.png|Heather and her team firing their weapons. Tdri_recap_heather_174x252-40.png|Heather as she appears in World Tour Videos Preview - Hide and Be Sneaky Preview - Saving Private Leechball TOTAL DRAMA Aleheather! A love-hate story Preview - Evil Dread Total Drama World Tour - Preview - Rapa Phooey! TOTAL DRAMA Everybody hates Heather More than 1 hour of Heather's best moments Allies *Alejandro *Cody Enemies *Beth *Blaineley *Bridgette *Cameron *Chef Hatchet *Chris McLean *Courtney *Duncan *Eva *Ezekiel *Fang *Geoff *Gwen *Harold *Izzy *Jo *Justin *Katie and Sadie *Leshawna *Lightning *Lindsay *Mal *Mike *Noah *Owen *Scott *Sierra *Trent *Tyler *Zoey Trivia *Heather is the first main villain of the Total Drama series out of nine, the others being Justin, Courtney, Alejandro, Scott, Lightning, Mal, Scarlett, and Sugar. Navigation Category:Teenagers Category:Total Drama Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Reality Show Villains Category:Female Category:Master Manipulator Category:Protagonists Category:Arrogant Category:Control Freaks Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Liars Category:Cheater Category:Hypocrites Category:Leader Category:Power Hungry Category:Saboteurs Category:Archenemy Category:Charismatic Category:Abusers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Greedy Category:In Love Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Successful Category:Sadists Category:Weaklings Category:Traitor Category:Vengeful Category:Betrayed Category:Rivals Category:Deal Makers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Thief Category:Social Darwinists Category:Envious Category:Wealthy Category:Siblings Category:Incriminators Category:Provoker Category:Egotist Category:Mastermind Category:On & Off Category:Wrathful Category:Strategic Category:Affably Evil